Différences
by EnnuiMortel
Summary: Grey et Natsu ont beau être en couple, leurs différences continuent de leur jouer des tours dans leur quotidiens. Grey se remémore certains de ces moments, un sourire aux lèvres...


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec trop de blabla, de toute façon, tous est déjà en bas, alors bonne lecture tout le monde!

Titre: Différences

Auteur: EnnuiMortel

Univers: Fairy Tail Pairing: Grey/Natsu

Disclaimer: Je proclame en ce mardi 20 mai 2014 que ni les personnages, ni l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent, même si j'aimerais bien!

* * *

Grey sourit. Il avait devant lui le plus beau spectacle que cette vie pouvait lui offrir : Natsu s'était simplement endormi comme un bébé sur ses genoux.

Depuis que le mage de glace sortait avec le dragon slayer, il se sentit étrangement plus serein. Un véritable paradoxe étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux de parfaits opposés. Grey étouffa un petit rire. Effectivement, Natsu et lui n'étaient absolument pas faits pour vivre ensemble dans le calme et la sérénité.

Rien que pour commencer, leurs magies étaient diamétralement opposées. Du feu et de la glace ensemble… C'était un mélange plutôt singulier. Leurs caractères différaient également en plusieurs points : l'un, un peu gamin, fonçait toujours tête baissée et était très extraverti, alors que l'autre était plus mature, plus réfléchi et un peu solitaire dans l'âme.

Même dans leur quotidien, leurs différences se faisaient sans cesse ressentir. Grey se mit à sourire en pensant aux différents problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque maintenant.

* * *

« - Hey, Natsu ?

-Hum ?

- Tu sais pour notre, heu… relation ? Je… Enfin, je pense qu'on pourrait l'annoncer à quelques personnes d'abords et laisser la nouvelle se répandre lentement, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Grey, un peu rouge. »

Au fur et à mesure que Grey énonçait son idée, le visage de Natsu blanchissait et se décomposait lentement.

« -Alors, t'en pense quoi ? Natsu ? Natsu ! Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Grey en voyant la mine atterrée de son désormais petit-ami.

- Heu… Grey ? Te met pas en colère, hein, mais heu… Toute la guilde est déjà au courant… Avoua Natsu d'une petite voix »

Grey le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Quoi ?! Mais… Comment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix interdite.

- Bah… C'est moi qui le leur ai annoncé… Ce matin… Pendant que tu dormais, je suis allé à la guilde et je l'ai dit à Mirajane. Du coup, tout le monde est au courant. Excuses moi je savais pas que tu préférais attendre… »

Grey soupira en laissant tomber sa tête.

* * *

« - Natsu, je t'ai fait couler un bain ! Appela Grey en sortant la tête de la salle d'eau. »

Surprenant le mage de glace, le dragon slayer surgit brusquement à l'angle du couloir. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il s'approcha de Grey et lui vola un baiser.

« - Merci… J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Natsu se déshabilla à la vitesse lumière et sauta littéralement dans l'eau, arrosant le carrelage par la même occasion, sous les yeux horrifiés de son petit-ami.

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, hurla le mage de feu, faisant sursauter Grey.

- Natsu ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Répond ! Commença à paniquer ce dernier, accourant vers la baignoire. »

Natsu sorti d'un bond du bain, s'étalant gracieusement au sol en glissant sur le carrelage mouillé. Il se releva rapidement et fusilla Grey du regard.

« -MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?!T'as vu la température de l'eau ?! Cria le dragon slayer.

- Ah oui, mince… Excuse moi, j'ai juste trop l'habitude de prendre des bains glacés… Heu… Je te promets de faire attention la prochaine fois ! Dit Grey, gêné »

* * *

« - Grey, à table ! Cria Natsu en posant le plat sur la table.

- Ok, chef ! On mange quoi ? Demanda le mage de glace en s'installant à table.

- Poulet, pommes de terre. Répondit Natsu en remplissant leurs deux assiettes. »

Grey observa d'un œil distrait la légère fumée qui s'élevait de son assiette avant de jeter un regard à son vis-à-vis. Comme d'habitude, Natsu se jetait sur la nourriture. Grey décida d'en faire autant lorsque son ventre émit un bruyant gargouillement. Il commença donc par enfourner une énorme bouchée de pomme de terre. Avant de tout recracher, et de se servir un grand verre d'eau. Natsu l'observa, perplexe.

« -Bah quoi ? C'est pas bon ? Je sais que je suis pas une lumière en cuisine, mais pas à ce point là quand même ! »

Pendant ce temps, Grey avalait de grandes goulées d'air.

« - C'est pas ça, idiot ! C'est super chaud ton truc, t'aurais pu me prévenir ! T'as voulu faire des pommes de terre de feu, ou quoi ? Râla le mage de glace. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Natsu reprit une bouchée de pomme de terre avant d'hausser les épaules.

« - T'exagère, c'est pas si chaud que ça !

- Normal que tu trouve pas ça chaud, tu bouffe du feu, habituellement, andouille ! Je suis pas un dragon slayer de feu, moi, je suis un mage de glace ! Explosa Grey.

- Oups… Excuse moi… »

* * *

« - Alors, les garçons, vous avez décidé de l'endroit où vous partirez en vacances ? Demanda Lucy, sans se douter du terrain dangereux sur lequel elle s'aventurait.

- Ouais, on part à la **plage**, répondit Natsu en insistant sur le mot « plage » et en jetant un regard noir à Grey.

- Hors de question ! Répondit celui-ci en se relevant d'un coup. On partira à la montagne !

- Non, à la plage ! Tu veux me tuer, ou quoi ? Il fait trop froid en montagne pour passer un bon moment … Protesta Natsu.

- C'est toi qui veux me faire fondre, à vouloir m'emmener à la plage ! »

Lucy soupira. Décidément, même en couple, Natsu et Grey continuaient à se battre comme des gamins. La petite dispute se termina finalement en bagarre générale, mettant une fois de plus la guilde à sac et Erza en colère.

* * *

Natsu remua légèrement, tirant Grey de ses pensées.

« Grey… Chuchota doucement le dragon slayer dans son sommeil, un sourire bienheureux scotché au visage. »

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de du mage de glace. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon. _Peut être qu'on est très différents, tous les deux, mais il y a un truc que je sais : J'aime Natsu Dragneel, et je sais qu'il m'aime en retour. J'ai pas besoin de plus._ Pensa Grey.

Et, comme dirait Happy : C'est beau l'amourrrr !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini! C'était une double première pour moi: premier yaoi, et premier OS avec des personnages de Fairy Tail! J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises!


End file.
